Day 3- The Cookie Exchange (RJD 25 Days of Richonne)
by cranesinthesky
Summary: Rick and Judith make a special treat for Michonne and Andre. This story is based on a picture prompt from the Richonne Just Desserts 25 Days of Richonne.


_**Summary: Rick and Judith make a special treat for Michonne and Andre.**_

 **This story is based on a picture prompt from the Richonne Just Desserts 25 Days of Richonne. Make sure you visit their tumblr page to see the picture that inspired this little story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy, how do these look?"

Rick chuckled as he looked over at the tray of Christmas cookies in front of his six-year-old daughter, Judith, on the kitchen table. "They're beautiful, Judes. What about this one? Looks like Rudolph is missing his red nose." He pointed to the cookie in the corner.

"Oh!" Judith grabbed the pastry bag and carefully squeezed just enough red icing out on the tip of Rudolph's nose, completing their decorations. "Better?"

"Better."

Rick took a look at their creation. Judith had gotten creative with the cookies, choosing to use about seven different stencils- two versions of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, Santa Claus, a Christmas tree, mittens, candy canes and Christmas trees, each of them impeccably decorated with varying colors of icing and candy. They had spent the better part of the day baking and decorating them, both of them quickly learning through trial and error after the first two batches came out either too hard or unsweet. The third batch- this batch- was Judith approved.

"Do you think Andre will like them?" Judith asked, her eyes wide with question. She had made the treats for her fellow classmate and the new kid in town, Andre Anthony, and planned to present it to him and his mother at their school's annual Christmas recital in just about an hour. She secretly hoped that he wouldn't mind them.

"I think he'll love them," her father reassured her, easing the worry from off of her face. "He's lucky to have a friend in you. Come on, let's go get ready."

After getting dressed and placing the cookies in a clear, plastic container, they made their way to the school. It was colder than usual outside. Rick wouldn't be surprised if they actually had a white Christmas this year.

"Andre!"

Judith waved excitedly to Andre after spotting her friend walking hand in hand with his mother up the stairs toward the school entrance, his own face lit up with a smile as he returned her greeting with a wave. Rick's breath caught as his gaze roamed to Andre's mother.

She was breathtakingly beautiful with smooth dark skin and long locs that were pulled up in a fancy updo, showing off her flawless facial features and bright smile. Dressed in a long tan peacoat and black high heels that clicked against the pavement, it seemed like the world stopped just to admire her. Or maybe it was just Rick.

"You must be Judith's father," she said, interrupting him of his thoughts. "I'm Michonne Anthony, Andre's mother." She held out her hand.

"Rick Grimes." He took her hand, the touch sending a chill down his spine.

"And you must be Judith," Michonne bent down so that she was face to face with the young girl. "Andre has told me so much about you. Thank you for being so nice to him over the last couple of months. It's not easy being the new kid in school."

"We made these for you," Judith said softly, holding out the container.

"Well, thank you very much," a grin crept across Michonne's face. "You're a very sweet girl, you know that? Your parents are doing a great job with you." Michonne's eye flickered up at Rick, causing his cheeks to redden.

"Actually, it's just me," Rick found himself saying. Over the years, he hadn't exactly put himself out there in the dating world, much less volunteer the fact that he was single. He had a feeling that that would change soon.

"Oh." Michonne's eyebrows rose in interest, surprised that a handsome man like him would be without a significant other. "It's just me, too," she confessed.

Judith and Andre exchanged a glance at each other, both of them caught in the middle of their parents' spellbound gaze with each other. Andre stifled a laugh while Judith immediately came up with an idea.

"Daddy, doesn't Miss Anthony look pretty tonight?" she asked teasingly.

"She took forever to get ready," Andre chimed in, a giggle following his sentence.

Rick laughed while Michonne shook her head. She ushered the two children into the building. "Thank you, Miss Judith, but I think we need to get you guys inside. I'm pretty sure your teacher will be looking for you soon."

"She wasn't lying, you know," Rick said loud enough for only Michonne to hear as they made their way towards the auditorium down the hallway. Judith and Andre walked in front of them, looking over their shoulders every minute or so to take a peek at their blushing parents. "You do look very pretty tonight."

"Not so bad yourself, Officer," she nodded towards his brown coat that had the Atlanta Police Department emblem on the shoulder. "Our kids seem to be really kicking it off."

"They are. Judith comes home from school every day talking about him. He seems like a great kid."

"He is. The move was hard on him with the different city, different school, and new friends so it took some time for him to adjust, but he's doing better now. Thanks to Judith."

"Any plans for Christmas?"

Michonne shook her head, their steps slowing down as they reached closer to the auditorium. "Nothing this year. My family couldn't make it down from New York so it will be just me and Andre at home this year."

"Join us for dinner that evening," Rick said before he could stop himself. A small grin appeared on his face. "It'll just be me and Judith as well so we would appreciate the company."

Michonne looked him over as if trying to figure him out, a glimmer in her eye. "We would love to," she finally answered. "And then maybe after that, we could go out for dessert one night. Just me and you."

Rick tilted his head, his grin widening. "I like the sound of that."

"Good." She opened the container of cookies that Judith had given her, picking one up and passing it over to Rick. She picked up another for herself. "I'm looking forward to it," she said before taking a bite of the delicious treat.

Judith and Andre disappeared into the auditorium. Their teacher was ushering all of the children backstage, calling out each child to make sure all were accounted for.

"You think our Christmas wish will come true?" Andre asked Judith, his eyebrows furrowed.

Judith took a glance back at the parents, who were getting situated into their seats on the third row. The obvious joy and happiness on their faces were hard to miss. "I think so. Next year, you'll have a daddy and I'll have a mommy."

They crossed their fingers, praying that their Christmas wish came true.


End file.
